


Wicked Gem

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slightly Lewd, Yuri, punk rock Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Leah finally gets to see Ruby again after what feels like an eternity apart, though she is surprised at how Ruby looks now.





	Wicked Gem

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been on my mind for a while, ever since I saw the new Ruby UR: https://pm1.narvii.com/6768/6d7a5114c5e63a5cceac7c4ba8c1cc8c34ffaf1av2_hq.jpg Those are the outfits I'm trying to describe down there, but I'm not great at it, as you might tell. Been months since I've touched the Ruby/Leah pairing now, but it's a very good one, so it was only a matter of time until it came back. It turned out a bit hornier than I originally intended, but once I finally got writing, I just went with the flow.

Leah had gotten her bag, and was walking as briskly as she could while trying to seem like she wasn't really in a rush. It felt like ages since she had seen Ruby last, and she couldn't wait to see her again. But she couldn't make it too obvious. What would Ruby think if Leah came running at her? It would be unseemly.

There was still a quickness to her step as she got out of the exit into the main terminal. She looked around. Where was...

"Leah!"

Someone called out to her side. Leah recognised that voice, and she turned towards it. It was:

"R-Ruby?"

Leah paused, looking at the girl walking towards her. It looked a bit like Ruby, but what was she wearing? Black and white striped stockings coming up from red shoes. A red skirt with black trim. A grey t-shirt with an A on it. And a brown hoodie with white sleeves, and little red devil horns on top. Was this truly her girlfriend? The way she embraced Leah tightly would indicate as much. And those green eyes were certainly the same. But the style was so...

"I've missed you so much," the redhead said, and kissed Leah on the cheek before letting her go.

Leah gasped, and raised her hand over her cheek. "Ruby?!" Such boldness to kiss in public like that, even if it was just on the cheek.

"What's the matter? Haven't you missed me?" Ruby asked with a sweet smile.

"Wha? Oh, sorry." Leah blushed. "Y-yes, of course I have, I'm just... surprised."

"Oh?" Ruby cracked a grin, pleased at seeing how flustered Leah was. "Do you like my new style?" she asked impishly.

"It's..." Leah swallowed. "It's very... a lot." She was having some trouble making words go.

"Hmm... well, prove you missed me," Ruby teased, and turned her cheek, as if expecting Leah to return the kiss she'd given earlier.

Leah blushed stronger. "Ruby... people can see..."

"So?"

"Ruby..." Leah's tone was pleading.

"Okay, okay," Ruby said with a giggle. "Later, then. Come on. Mari's waiting out front." She held out her hand for Leah.

Leah cursed how easily Ruby was able to tease her, but she still reached out, and gently took Ruby's hand. That much she could do. It was a warmth she had longed to feel ever since last time they saw each other.

* * *

Mari was giving them a ride from the airport. Leah hadn't ridden with her before, and was slightly nervous as a result, but there thankfully weren't any issues. Aside from the smug, amused look Mari had given Leah when they got in. As if silently saying: " _I know what you two get up to_." Or maybe that was just Leah's imagination.

She hadn't come just to see Ruby, but also to see a new live show they were putting on. While she had heard it was named 'Guilty Rock', she still hadn't expected to see Ruby like that. Even if the stage costume would be rock-themed, why did Ruby also have such a punk outfit as her regular clothes?

But ultimately it wasn't worth worrying about. She was with Ruby again, that was the important thing. Not what either of them were wearing. She didn't let go of Ruby's hand for the whole drive back to Uchiura. Her reward was a warm squeeze.

* * *

"Time for our date, Dia!" Mari was escorting a hesitating Dia out of the house.

"B-but..."

"We talked about this, remember?" Mari insisted.

"Yes, but..." Dia was giving Ruby and Leah slightly concerned looks as she put on her shoes.

"Dia. You promised you would give the lovebirds some time alone once Leah-chan arrived," Mari reminded her.

"L-lovebirds?!" Dia's shock made both Ruby and Leah feel awkward.

"Dia," Mari said quite simply, as her tone conveyed the rest.

"Yes, Mari," Dia deflated. "I'm sorry." She looked over at Ruby. "I'm sorry, Ruby, I didn't mean..." To her credit she sounded genuinely apologetic. And suddenly gave Ruby a hug. "Have fun," she said after a moment.

Ruby smiled, and returned the hug. "Thank you, onee-chan."

"Yes, have fun," Mari agreed, and winked at them, before linking arms with Dia. "Come on."

"But not too much fun, okay?" Dia said as she was led away to the car.

"Dia, shut up, or I'll kiss you in front of your little sister," Mari said mischievously, though there was no doubt she would do it.

Dia blushed a deep red, and quietly got in.

* * *

Ruby led Leah towards her room. "Ahah, sorry about that," she said awkwardly.

"Hey, it's nice to see _some_ things don't change," Leah said with a smile, and gave Ruby a meaningful look.

"Don't you like the new me?" Ruby did a twirl after stepping into her room. "Ruby's a bad girl now."

Leah giggled. "In your dreams." No matter how she might look, Leah couldn't imagine Ruby as being any less sweet. Though she did seem a little bolder than Leah remembered.

"So..." Ruby pulled down her hood, letting her twintails flow free. "Did you really miss me?"

Leah smiled at Ruby's playful expression. "Of course." She took a step closer. "Extremely so." Now that they were alone, she had no issue proving it, and leaned in for a kiss. Not on the cheek, but right on the lips, and Ruby eagerly met her. Ruby certainly tasted as sweet as Leah remembered. With a hint of lipgloss.

"Hey, there's something I want to show you," Ruby suddenly said. "Wanna get a sneak peek at my stage outfit?" she asked with a hint of excitement.

"Eh? Is that really okay?" Leah had to ask. Of course she was curious, but she wasn't sure if she would rather it be a surprise.

"You've come all this way. Don't you think you deserve a private showing?" Ruby said with a grin. Her eyes twinkled like emeralds.

Leah took a seat on Ruby's bed. If her girlfriend was that eager to show it off, she figured she couldn't deny her. "Alright, lemme see."

"I'll be right back!" Ruby zipped out of the room.

Leah chuckled, and leaned back. It was strange being back here. Ruby had come to see her last time, so it was extra long since she had been here, in this place, in this house. Everything smelled of Ruby, and she was tempted to roll around and sniff the sheets. But she couldn't let Ruby catch her doing that. She might be back any moment.

* * *

"Thank you for waiting!" Ruby called out, as if she was going on stage right now.

It had taken several minutes for Ruby to return, so Leah would have had time to frolic a bit, but instead she had found a magazine to read.

Ruby burst into the room in dramatic fashion. "Kurosawa Ruby is here to rock your world!" she declared.

Normally Leah might have rolled her eyes at such a corny line, but her gaze was transfixed on Ruby and her outfit.

Black and white boots, with fur, and a red tongue. Clear pantyhose with silver stars hanging from the thigh-line. Double-layered black and red plaid skirt. Black short-sleeved jacket with gold adornments, and red button fastenings in front. Black fingerless gloves with black and white stripes stretching towards the elbows. Black hat with a gold bill. And a black-feathered wing on the back.

The title 'Guilty Rock' made perfect sense to Leah now.

"Well?" Ruby asked while Leah just stared with her jaw dropped.

"Uh..." Leah remembered she had to do words. "It looks... you look..." She swallowed hard. "Amazing..."

The way Ruby beamed seemed at odds with her outfit. "See, I was always the littlest demon," she said, stepping closer. "But now I'm a full-fledged fallen angel myself." She leaned over Leah, and grabbed her chin. "Maybe now _you_ want to be _my_ little demon?"

Leah felt light-headed. "You're awful..." she managed to say.

"I told you so." Ruby grinned. "Ruby's a bad girl now..." she whispered as she leaned in and kissed Leah again.

Leah couldn't argue this time. Though as Ruby put a knee onto the bed, Leah tried to push free. "Ruby... you'll ruin the outfit..." she muttered.

"Ah, right!" Ruby giggled, and got up. "I should save that for the stage." And then she started taking it off right in front of Leah. Who was unable to either object or look away.

As soon as she had gotten the outfit put safely onto hangers, she was right on top of Leah again.

"Now where were we?" Ruby purred.

Leah felt so hot she could barely think. Having Ruby wearing only underwear this close wasn't helping. She gasped as Ruby kissed her ear.

"I hate what you do to me," Leah said, already breathing heavy.

"Do you really?" Ruby asked affectionately, and kissed Leah's neck next.

"Well... I don't hate that you're the one doing it," Leah admitted, and held onto Ruby as she was lowered down onto the bed.

They had a lot of catching up to do, and they both felt strongly that they might as well get started already.


End file.
